Añoranza
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [Oneshot] Magneto solo quería una existencia más llena de plenitud, pero no había sido real su felicidad. Era luz y era un fuego hacia un sendero de un nudo ciego, pero el gran cambio se aproximaba.


**Este oneshot participa en el reto: "Los jinetes del Apocalipsis" del foro "Groovy Mutations".**

 **Gracias por leer!. Espero les agrade.**

* * *

 _\- El sufrimiento es el hilo del que está tejida la tela de la alegría -_  
 _Henri de Lubac_

En el pecho de Erik, se grababa un extenuante espasmo, una agria sensación, similar a una punzada de veneno que se esparcía por todo su interior, hundiéndose en su quebrantable corazón. Sin darse cuenta, las décadas pasarían entre los recuerdos, pero él, los concebiría por igual. En la mente del magnético, se cincelaba una creencia concienzudamente que le prescribía que siempre se sentiría de esta forma, no importando ni de cuánto y ni de cómo se viera diferente el mundo, si no se llegaba a aplicar un gran cambio fuerte y tenaz. Porque las memorias de sus pesadillas y de los eventos dolorosos de unos días atrás, significaban que darían como resultado que la insolente remembranza de lo sucedido lo iba arrastrando con sus anzuelos ponzoñosos encima de su alma. Junto con las pequeñas mentiras que seguían disipando la nobleza que estuvo inerte en él.

Cuando Magneto intenta recorrer la travesía de esos recuerdos, intentando creer que aquellas memorias y esos sentimientos algún día ocurrieron, pero se sigue formulando a sí mismo una pregunta terrenal; ¿por qué?. A veces las bendiciones solamente son palabras delicadas y bonitas. Y las maldiciones son realmente sólo blasfemias. Desafortunadamente, la aceptación es una nobleza ahorrada para los más crédulos. Una amarga ironía en un estado degradado mientras se diseñaban cicatrices intangibles. Es el infalible silencio que lo está marcando, que le duele tanto como cualquier resultado, así que el varón desvanecía en el aire, las ideas absurdas que profesa su único amigo, Charles.

—"Me va costar estar perdiendo todo de lo que estoy lamentándome en este preciso momento. Esto aún no ha llegado a su fin", pronuncia Erik en un murmullo cansado, cuando su boca dejó de fruncirse.

El pasado vuelve y toca a la entrada del hogar de los ideales del hermético varón de orbes verdes, envuelto en una nebulosa identidad de lo que fue y de lo que se vuelve a reafirmar, esperando luchar para no lograr perder el rumbo, avanzando en un mar plasmado de turbulencia, para soltarse de las cadenas terrenales intentando abrazar el tesoro de una dimensión mística. Alcanzando a comprender, adoptando la indiferencia a todo lo que acontece cuando uno puede decidir sentir muchas cosas, y aún más devastador, negar el rompecabezas de una lógica moral que se dejaba morir en una consecuencia rota. La luminaria mortecina cubriría los cielos de un mundo tan lejano, con su tradición de desamparo incómodo que se seguiría cerniendo y aplicándose a los mutantes.

El tormento seguía ahí casi indeleble, Erik apretó los ojos para contener la persistente frustración, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha con una inherente fuerza que casi logra que los nudillos soltaran un chasquido. Estaba sintiendo el hormigueo de la anticipación, mientras encajaba la mandíbula, a la vez que se asomaba una amarga sonrisa en sus tensos labios. Él sentía que el aire helado de la lluvia tormentosa en aquel día tan oscuro en la ciudad, le entraba por la garganta en un lapso doloroso. Tenía la boca más seca que el polvo de un fino desierto y la lengua era como un fragmento de madera estriado. El murmullo de todas las gotas frescas siguen golpeando su rostro, resbalando por su cabello, por sus párpados, recorriendo toda la extensión de la piel de su cuello, humedeciendo completamente su ropa.

El varón estaba consciente de lo que había perdido, prestando atención al sonido melancólico del día nublado y el aroma a tierra mojada, siendo consciente que no recuperará un ideal perdido. Ya no puede esperar por horas en las que cada minuto se manifiesta eterno, cada segundo mezquino le sigue mostrando la triste materia que lo compone y las razones sobre su afligida personalidad.

¿Es acaso la hora de pedir clemencia?, ¿es que ahora las víctimas tienen que arrastrarse por el suelo y esperar a que el mundo se llene de inmundicia?. De igual modo, él reflexionó en que, no iba ni siquiera a considerar en pedir la misericordia, y que estaba demasiado entumecido para terminar doblegándose de rodillas en el páramo del piso. A condición de que se acabe todo de una vez y buscar una nueva rebelión por el futuro. Por unos breves momentos, Erik se encuentra sintiéndose como un ente artificial, encaprichándose a tener un cauce de un encuentro feliz que no llegará por ahora, sino hasta el día de mañana. Su misma cabeza, su mente, la misma que intermitente, se sigue rehusando a claudicar por tantas dudas, antipatía, rabia y del sonido de la lluvia que embarga un aire matizado a palabrerías ingratas.

Todavía Magneto escucha el repiqueteo de las gotas transparentes de la lluvia empapando su cuerpo, en racimos de cristales benévolos surcando las mismas alturas. Es así, como en entretiempos, que la llovizna lo acompaña, en recuerdos imborrables y una avidez absurda que terminará confundiéndole inclusive con su corazón rencoroso que está renuente a latir de nuevo por la falta de esperanza. Únicamente al varón le gustaría alejarse precisamente a alguna parte del mundo figurándose como un ave cantarina, elevando sus alas, poniendo en marcha un proyecto denso para que al final, los de su especie tuvieran un mejor lugar donde coexistir.

Experimentando la luz y la sombra, en unas ciertas promesas definidas, con toda la intención favorable para sobrevivir, en las que no requiera explayarse en situaciones llenas de nimiedades que actualmente no puede perdonarse todavía, porque son momentos que anteriormente, él despreció. Quizás, no se sabrá, en un siguiente retorno, en una vida mortal a cuestas, muriendo en una forma poética, pudiendo lograr cambiar el destino y su legado. En una completa indolencia, él buscará llegar hasta en el fondo del sentimiento de desosiego, una composición plena para cumplir su promesa. Además, es el peso de estar lacerado por una distancia inevitable, y él mismo se vuelve a preguntar; ¿qué le debo al universo para hallarme tan cerca y tan lejos?.  
Siempre expectante, los ecos de la seguridad y de la audacia, en cuyas transiciones se suman a la prosperidad que está descansando bajo tierra, entre el pudrimiento y el fango.

La rebelión es corrosiva, bloquea las venas de la armonía, diluye las ideas. Ojalá existiera una definición para los actos de bondad, en alguna partícula de pensamiento ideal, pero llena de subjetiva irrealidad. En un universo entero con todos los elementos moviéndose en una maravillosa concordia. Porque en el preámbulo del final, Erik intentará amar los pedacitos de la realidad existente. Entonces, el magnético que posee una piel suave, con sus ojos luciendo más envejecidos, gira lentamente su mirada hacia el cielo. El espacio estelar, que se arremolinaba, en una majestuosidad en plenitud natural, para distinguirse el bailar del ritmo de las nubes grisáceas, que intentaban aliviar el dolor que seguía brotando del cuerpo de él, que insiste en permanecer vivo, hasta que su alma se consuma.  
En sus frenesíes, Erik es un hombre entre varones, con un mayor decoro, con orgullo, con más pasión, el que ninguna vez suprimió su esencia humana de mutante, ni como un alma en duelo. El manto del clima lluvioso, las partículas cristalinas caen de heridas, surcando las montañas. Es agua, es confusión y es sangre, densa una como las otras, que resuenan melodiosamente. En las hogueras de los amplios testamentos del dolor, arde el corazón, alzándose la voz al infierno y se va derramando la nobleza consecuente del agua.

¿Podía la lluvia lavar a los corazones dolidos?. Mientras las emociones se anestesian, allá afuera la precipitación del agua va deslavando el suelo, las piedras, los árboles, las viviendas, cualquier construcción. La ciudad está adormecida, al encontrarse en el valor de clamar una tristeza, aunque las propias venas del desdichado amor serán quizás, el enorme potencial que existe en cada ser viviente en el planeta para atreverse a explorar, a expandir el pensamiento, a dejar a los demás una semilla de _añoranza_.

Erik vive, realmente vive, sintiendo la desolación que sigue emergiendo de la carne viva, con tenacidad y con ansias. Aferrándose algunas veces, a la poca sincronía de la lógica y de la vida, convenciéndose de que el dolor es lo mejor que posee, en que es lo único que tiene, atesorándolo en el florecimiento de las heridas de un alma abierta. Dividiéndose con cada nota destrozada, entre las idas y venidas de los laberintos del extraño universo.

Un ser de gran poder que se llamaba _Apocalipsis_ , se le apareció un tiempo después a Magneto, para invitarlo a profesar un nuevo porvenir, entrando en un ruedo de aquella mentira que era evidentemente surrealista. La demencial emoción que suplicaba una imperiosa necesidad de pensar por un presente y un futuro que fuera diferente, aferrándose, aunque se retorcieran los culpables y los inocentes, dándose un respiro que demandaba ser atendido. El agua intempestiva del amor y la ira van a terminar consumiéndolo todo. Una corriente confusa y profunda, que se desvanecería, para luego morir.


End file.
